


早夜

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 黑道AU，卧底
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi
Kudos: 1





	早夜

陈宥维把人抵在门上亲的时候，何昶希被他突然的攻势刺激得闷哼了一声，然后抬手主动搂住了他的脖子。

在危险的关头他们还有闲情逸致在这里偷情，不慌不忙的样子像优雅的贵族端着盛满红酒的高脚杯交谈，维持着最后的风度。

唯一让何昶希有点不满的是这个地方实在不算做爱的好场所——酒吧的厕所，虽然打扫得很干净，但何昶希有些轻微的洁癖，心理上还是不太能接受。

不过都无所谓了，大难临头，他也不能指望陈宥维还能游刃有余地寻觅一个更好的地点。

陈宥维摸索着把何昶希身上的枪支卸下来，还在他的外套口袋里翻出一朵被挤压到轻微变形的玫瑰，何昶希笑得比那朵玫瑰还要风流艳丽：“本来打算送你的。”

他来得匆忙，得了消息随便套了件外套就不管不顾地冲到酒吧，连头发都没来得及打理，脚上还穿着那双被李汶翰狠狠嘲笑过的印着卡通小猪的拖鞋。

但哪怕这样，他还是准备了玫瑰要送给陈宥维。

这样无足轻重的浪漫，有的时候可能是致命的，陈宥维不知道是该笑还是该气，但风花雪月不等人，他重新吻上何昶希有些干燥的嘴唇，掠夺何昶希嘴里的每一寸城池。

呼吸被捕捉，欲望被调度，何昶希爱死了陈宥维的张弛有度，陈宥维最懂得如何让他整颗心沦陷。

他脱下陈宥维累赘的西装，轻轻甩掉拖鞋赤着脚踩上陈宥维的皮鞋，仰着头跟陈宥维放肆舌吻。

Oversize长T下盖住的是怎样的一番好风光，陈宥维比任何人都清楚。何昶希瘦得过分，陈宥维一只手能掐住他半个腰，去探索更美妙的寸土国度。

“你早就知道了是不是？”陈宥维的手从何昶希宽大的T恤下摆伸进去，目光仿佛一团燃烧过后的火，带着余烬吞噬何昶希。

知道他其实是GPS派来大虎队的卧底，知道李汶翰要除掉他，知道他其实爱着他。

很奇怪，成年人的世界里满是欺骗和算计，感情成了最廉价也是最奢侈的事，可以不因为爱而轻易上床，也很难真心换真心。

从什么时候开始动心的呢？陈宥维不知道，感情在许多人那里都是稀里糊涂的，他也不能免俗。他开枪杀人时杀伐决断，冷静残酷到近乎无情，只有在面对何昶希的时候，常年平静到不起波澜的眼里才终于出现一丝裂缝。

或许是何昶希给他包扎伤口的时候，或许是何昶希枕在他腿上看电视的时候，或许是他们第一次滚上床的时候。

也或许是更久以前，他还没有被夏瀚宇派来大虎队当卧底的时候，见到何昶希的第一眼。

好像是某个还没有完全回暖的初春，陈宥维在街边买咖啡，抬头撞进一双很好看的眼，唤醒了他心中迟钝的春意。

何昶希站在花下，人比花娇。他缠着身旁的男人给他拍照，男人嘟囔“这花有什么好看的，你好麻烦哦，等会又嫌弃我拍照技术差”，何昶希就笑骂道“黄嘉新少废话，快点拍”。

花是不好看，这个人比较好看。陈宥维靠着墙默默地想。

那个时候他还不知道何昶希的身份，只被这样的绝色夺摄了心魂，陈宥维看着何昶希笑，眼里装了一池温软的春水。

于是春天彻底向他打开，陈宥维当下觉得风也温柔阳光也活泼，呼吸间都是清凉的花香，而这些都不过是那位的陪衬。

现在绝色勾着舌头吻他，指尖在他胸前轻佻地游走，眼尾沾上一点淡淡的红。陈宥维慢慢想到，他也许生来就是要为这朵花折腰的。

“这重要吗？”何昶希懒散地看了眼手表，又去扯陈宥维的领带，“现在是凌晨两点十二分，在李汶翰他们过来之前，保守估计，你还有半个多小时可以操我。”

“你真是……”陈宥维找不出形容词来填充后半句话，只能沉默着把何昶希的T恤扒下来，去舔舐他挺立起来的乳尖。

何昶希当然不甘示弱，他拉下陈宥维的拉链，手伸进去挑逗陈宥维已经硬了的性器，玩了一会便挣脱陈宥维的怀抱，跪下来给陈宥维口。

其实他很少给陈宥维口交，他的洁癖发挥在莫名顽固的地方，嫌陈宥维的东西脏。但等到他口中“脏”的东西真正进入到他身体的时候，何昶希又用紧致潮湿的后面放浪地咬着陈宥维，把“欲拒还迎”这四个字实行到一笔一划。

不过陈宥维乐意惯着何昶希这个无伤大雅的小毛病，不用上面的嘴用下面的也行。现在何昶希主动起来，陈宥维倒是略微惊讶地看着埋在他胯间的毛茸茸的脑袋。

好像不应该是这样。陈宥维的性器被温暖湿滑的口腔包裹，快感逐渐积累起来，还抽空想，怎么会变成这样。他第一次有了动摇——为GPS卖命到底为了什么，金钱还是地位，女人还是权利，这些他都可以不要。

他忽然觉得很疲惫。他只想跟何昶希亡命天涯，哪怕被追杀，被流放，被生活打回原形，一天有一天的活法。

“……直接进来吧。”

何昶希背过身去，手抵着门，分开腿毫无保留地把秘密花园展示给陈宥维看，邀请陈宥维闯入他的身体。

厕所外酒吧火热的音乐声和说笑声顺着隔音效果并不好的木板从门缝里漏进来，不难想象是如何热闹的场景，何昶希忍了又忍，一滴泪默默地掉下来，很轻地摔碎在门板上，没有给陈宥维看到的机会。

没有扩张，润滑也很少，插入的过程艰难到陈宥维一度想放弃，他实在不忍心看何昶希哽咽着隐忍不发的样子，哪怕何昶希只愿意给他一个背影。

但他刚退出来一点就被何昶希制止住，何昶希扶着他的阴茎把自己送上去，很疼，但何昶希没有再哭。

这可能是他们最后一次做爱了，今晚之后，陈宥维是死是活还不一定，如果活，那他也不一定找得到他，就算再遇上，那他们也就是真真正正的敌人了。

大虎队和GPS向来势不两立，作为大虎队的老大，李汶翰早就打算灭掉GPS，今晚就是最后期限。

所以何昶希这次不追求性爱的愉悦了，他只想痛，让自己的身体记住这种刻入骨髓的痛，这样他就能证明他曾经在陈宥维的生命里有过一段应该算得上刻骨铭心的记忆。

更贪心一点，他还想让陈宥维彻底记住他。

不只是炮友，床伴，男人间的互帮互助，寂寞时的慰藉，他想要的，是陈宥维的心。

可惜他不说，陈宥维也就浑然不知这些心思。陈宥维动得很温柔，吸吮着何昶希后颈上的一小片肌肤，就像在贴着唇讲情话。

他把何昶希翻过身来，性器在何昶希的体内狠狠滚过，或许是戳到敏感点，何昶希的声音都变了调。陈宥维终于得偿所愿地看到何昶希的脸。

那张风情万种、摄魂魅魄，让人愿意为他而死的脸。

怎么能有人会这么美。何昶希的眼睛里含着一汪摇摇欲坠的水，猩红的舌尖露出来一截，像雪地里的一抹血。

那点红被陈宥维用唇舌卷过来，碾磨又铺开，身下的人热情地迎合着，穴口紧缩着像是要把陈宥维慢慢融化。

他们几乎是同时到达高潮，何昶希喘息着去抓陈宥维的手：“别出去……射在里面。”

陈宥维顿了一下：“你会很难受。”

何昶希吻着他的指尖：“可是我好爱你。”

于是陈宥维射了进去。

今晚的何昶希真的很不一样。陈宥维明白，这是末日前的狂欢。

如果天亮的时候他就要死去，那他不会做没有意义的逃亡，他宁愿选择把整个晚上都浪费在何昶希身上。

可他不得不走了，李汶翰知道了他的身份，他的命不在他的手里，但他还是想赌一把。

赌他能活下来，再见何昶希一面。

何昶希帮他重新把西装穿上，又在自己的外套口袋里掏了什么东西出来扔给陈宥维。漂亮的抛物线在空中划过，陈宥维接住摊开手一看，是车钥匙，还挂着一个可爱的熊猫钥匙扣。

何昶希很快地笑了一下：“车早就给你准备好了，在酒吧的后巷里。”

卧底最终只有两条出路，要么死，要么残废地活。

但何昶希希望陈宥维能平平安安地活下来。无关大虎队，无关GPS，这是他的私心，所以他在陈宥维临走前还寻了一个吻，像信徒做祷告一样虔诚地说道：“你一定要活下来呀。”

他没说的是，他还把微型定位器放进了陈宥维的耳朵里，就在他们交换第一个吻的时候。

大虎队势必要除掉GPS，李汶翰不会再让夏瀚宇有徒劳的挣扎。何昶希不会背叛大虎队，但他也不想陈宥维死掉。

玫瑰是他送的，陷阱也是他布下的。死的对立面本来就是生，甜蜜缠绵的吻也可以用来杀人。

他只能做到这里，他只舍得做到这里，剩下的事，就要看陈宥维自己的本事了。


End file.
